


Delicacies（佳肴）

by ParanoidM



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidM/pseuds/ParanoidM
Summary: *平行世界，以“血洗卢米诺斯家”阴谋成功为前提的故事*存在会引起不适的描写，请谨慎阅读
Kudos: 1





	Delicacies（佳肴）

僭主的实质是煽动者，他应当去制造战争，这样可以使他的臣民永远有事可做，并且永远受他引导。在这样的群体中，他即是领袖*。  
帕西姆的声音回荡在他的耳边。那时他的生活还十分安逸，帕西姆也还未从卡彭特家族中分离出来。他们在帕西姆的书房里读书，月光从窗帘的罅隙间悄然探入，窥视着静谧而偌大的房间。安德烈放下了手中的书，开始观察在月光下隐隐显现的尘埃，那些细小的颗粒在柔和的冷光中翻飞跳跃，仿佛具有生命一般。就在他看得有些出神时，一旁的帕西姆没有来由地说出了这样一番话。  
那是什么？安德烈向他发问，帕西姆回答说这是出现在人类著作中的有趣理论。人类用僭主这一概念来描述身处较低阶层却强掠高阶特权的那一类人群，他进一步地解释道。权力永远令人垂涎，对于人类与吸血鬼来说都是如此。  
传言，往往只靠午夜的风，就能传播到每一个有吸血鬼落脚的阴暗角落。安德烈意识到帕西姆是在暗示什么，他知道最近一些小家族的内部似乎动荡不安，没有人说得清楚这些家族究竟经历了什么样的变动。当他出席某些必要的集会时，他发现那些小家族的代言人全部都被替换为了陌生的脸孔，这件事着实令人不安。  
安德烈，保持警惕，我觉得有什么事情要发生了，帕西姆合上了书，把它放回了自己的书柜中。也许暗流不会那么早就席卷而来，也许远在百年后才会出现端倪，但无论如何，如果出现意外的话，记得保护好你自己。  
帕西姆的猜测是正确的，他的担心不无道理。小家族的的危机本质上是整个吸血鬼部族的危机，阴谋家们随时都有可能威胁到整个族群。一旦他们拥有足够的力量，就连大家族都有可能在顷刻间覆灭。更何况，卢米诺斯一族在他看来是最容易被攻陷的家族，如果真的有人在密谋什么的话，卢米诺斯家族很有可能会成为他们的首个目标。  
遗憾的是，他未完的话语都已随风而去，如同月光下的尘埃，散尽在夜空之中——帕西姆.卡彭特身中数枪，他的尸体就倒在离安德烈不远的地方。直到最后一枚银弹射穿他跳动的心脏，他仍旧维持着挥舞着巨剑的姿态，将最后的法术附着于剑刃之上。剑锋释放出的威压夺取了隐藏在暗处的血猎们的生命，而血猎们的银弹也夺去了他的生命。  
安德烈不忍心再去看挚友的尸体。年轻的卢米诺斯闭上了眼睛，心中的懊悔无以言表。他输掉了整盘棋局，失去了最为宝贵的家人与朋友，就连他自己也即将迎来成为阶下囚的命运，但即使如此，他也从未后悔做出在最危急的时候选择与帕西姆站在一起，共同面对不断逼近的敌人们的决定——他失去了一切，但至少，他保住了卢米诺斯家族的荣耀，他绝不会允许自己抛弃挚友独自逃跑。  
为了保护安德烈，帕西姆挡下了数发银弹，但仍有两枚流弹击中了安德烈的手心与脚踝。这样的伤势虽然不致命，却足以使他陷入敌人的手中。吸血鬼们压制住了安德烈，年轻的吸血鬼此时也已经筋疲力竭，危在旦夕。散发着无与伦比的气息的血液从安德烈无法愈合的伤口中源源不断地淌出，引来了无数只伸出长舌的鬣狗。  
卢米诺斯家族已经消亡了！吸血鬼们欢呼着，像是在庆祝独一无二的狂欢。他们将安德烈挟持到了一个石砌的高台上，用私刑处决卢米诺斯家族的最后一人。安德烈血统纯正，光是这一点就足够刺激他们的食欲了。潜藏在那具躯壳下的血浆味道馥郁，这样的诱惑足以令在场所有的吸血鬼为之动摇。他们用套索禁锢住安德烈的身躯，以防他突然奋起反抗，之后便迫不及待地分食他，视他为绝无仅有的珍馐美味。  
没有人与安德烈说话，没有人在意食物自己对被食用这件事抱有怎样的看法。他们所说的每一句话都会完完整整地传到安德烈的耳中，那些话语里包含了对他的羞辱，也包含了对他的称赞。“卢米诺斯家的人全是废物”，“卢米诺斯家族的纯血绝无仅有”，两种极端的话语仿佛是某种悖论，但却又反映出了他们眼中的真实。安德烈咬紧牙关，一言不发，他的身体因剧痛而绷得笔直，被囚禁的身躯在吸血鬼们的怀中颤抖，像是初生的脆弱雏儿。  
他在用自己最后的尊严忍受吸血鬼们加之于他身上的种种侮辱。现在，僭越者们的尖牙刺穿了安德烈的皮肤，撕扯下他的皮肉，他的血浆飞溅在石台上，显露出一种破败的光景。这样野蛮的进食过程有违吸血鬼的审美，是一种对上层礼仪的蔑视，那些吸血鬼们就像是茹毛饮血的野兽，摒弃了高雅的做派，只是一昧地寻求享乐。  
“您在用血肉滋养我们，卢米诺斯大人”，一个吸血鬼低声附耳，他伸出了自己的舌头舔舐着安德烈的耳廓，动作温柔得像是在对待自己的情人。“但您厌恶这一切，看看您脸上的表情就知道了——痛苦，屈辱，这些东西都在您脸上显露得一清二楚。但请您记住，只有死去的人才会需要尊严，就像您那位已经死去的朋友一样。而对于活着的人来说，尊严只是一种借口，一种打着高贵幌子的消耗品。如果您能抛弃那些无聊的自尊的话，现在就不会变得这么痛苦了。”  
在月光的照耀下，安德烈的肤色看起来比以往更加惨白。他已经没有能力去修复自己身上的创口，与此同时吸血鬼们仍不断地撕扯着他的身体，他一度以为自己会就这样昏厥过去，然后死在他们手里，但摄政者当然不会让他们的好戏就这样落幕。有人在一旁用最为基础的治愈法术为他疗伤，只是治疗到能够让他一直保持清醒的程度，但对于那些不讲究餐桌礼仪的下等人来说，这就足够了。他们欣于看到安德烈用最后一丝力气咬破自己的嘴唇，将指甲深深地嵌入皮肉之中，好让自己不发出任何有失体面的声音。这种残破而绝望的美牵动着在场每一个人的神经，所有人都为之癫狂，直到有一个吸血鬼再也按捺不住自己的欲望，他低下自己的头颅，亲吻安德烈，亲吻他流血的嘴唇，借由这种美妙的气味引燃自己的渴望。  
这是一个深吻，吸血鬼在安德烈的口腔中索求着血的味道与不该存在的爱意。粗糙的舌苔划过上颌，津液在交融中啧啧作响，他在被对方品尝，作为餐桌上的佳肴，也作为性爱的对象。当这一吻结束后，吸血鬼恋恋不舍地退出了他的口腔，拉扯出一条泛着红光的透亮丝线。“您的嘴唇看起来如此动人，我真想尝尝它们的味道，”他轻咬着安德烈的唇瓣，“但是那样的话还是太遗憾了，我实在不忍心破坏您俊美的容颜。”  
他用手亲昵地拂过安德烈的面庞，从人中到额头，然后撩起他金色的发丝，攥在手中，像是攥着用黄金纺出的细线。安德烈仍旧一言不发，疼痛几乎让他失去了全部理智，他用余光看到自己身上因被撕裂而形成的大大小小的伤口，有些伤口只是翻出了鲜嫩的粉肉，有些却可以看到隐隐绰绰的白骨。他确实用自己的血肉滋养了他的敌人，虽然这一切并非他本意；而鬣狗们的肚子已经填饱了，他们咂着舌，回想着绝无仅有的味道，却远没有感到心满意足。所以，这突如其来的一吻让所有人都陷入了沉默之中，让所有的吸血鬼们看得入了迷，甚至不再贪求他们觊觎已久的血肉。他们猛然在这一切中发掘了一种全新的可能性，一种能让他们完全榨取安德烈身上价值的可能性。  
吸血鬼终归是爱美的生物，一切美丽的事物都能令他们迷醉，而罹难的贵族，在此刻，对他们而言比任何一种东西都更加致命而诱人。

尽管知道安德烈已经无力挣脱，吸血鬼们仍然用破碎的丝绸长衣勒紧了安德烈的手腕，使他的双手悬于头顶，然后将他团团围住，尝试用另一种方法分解他、蚕食他。他们把那具纤细的身躯拥入怀里，好让他们的爱倾注在那些孔洞中，让安德烈以最无防备的姿态接受他们的馈赠。为首的吸血鬼抬起了安德烈的腰，让他的下半身贴近自己，他含住了安德烈的性器，在口中反复品味。吸血鬼的尖牙摩擦着绵软的柱体，引起了一阵轻微的痛感，但比起此前那些令人无法忍受的疼痛，这样轻微的感觉反而令人感到麻木。安德烈下意识地发出了一声轻哼，就连他自己都不曾设想过。这是一种失态，在吸血鬼们眼中，这却是一种让步，预示着安德烈的自尊即将分崩离析，所以哪怕是这样微不足道的兆头都令他们欣喜若狂。  
伴随着性器的微勃，他在口腔中不断用舌尖予以刺激，感受到冠状沟下的青筋逐渐凸起，感受到年轻的卢米诺斯因兴奋而变得硬挺。吸血鬼用手触碰柱身，指尖摩挲性器的根部，擦过稀疏的、柔软的阴毛，越是像这样贴近，就越是令安德烈窒息。现在的安德烈已经勃起了，他喘息着，但仍然克制着自己的情欲。有人扶起了他的上半身，将手指探入他的口腔，捏住他的舌尖，将那条软肉向外扯出。晶莹的津液不受控制地滴落而下，从未愈合的伤口处滑过，带着几分血色，坠入到灰黑色的石台当中。  
他感觉自己后方皱缩的口被吸血鬼缓缓撑开，紧接着，有手指开始向内压迫，强行将那闭塞的空间不断扩大。吸血鬼尖锐的指甲刺破了他的内壁，疼痛再一次袭来。某种液体，不知道是体液还是血液，亦或者是二者的结合，从内里深处淌出，滋润了干涸的穴口。摄政者不紧不慢地撤出了手指，却不给安德烈任何适应的时间，在拿出手指的刹那，他就凑身向前，将自己的面庞贴近，用口器去品尝隐秘的味道。  
安德烈发出了一连串的闷音，他的身体对苦痛与情欲一视同仁，这是不可避免的，但正如乱政者所言，尊严只会让本可妥协的事情变得愈发复杂——他的自尊唾弃这份胁迫的爱，只是作为落败的一方，他实在没有选择的余地。吸血鬼的舌头触碰到了被尖锐指甲划伤的内壁，也触碰到了他体内的敏感点，他又一次因刺激绷直了身体，从喉咙中挤出了断断续续的呜咽。这样的声音令在场所有人都感到沸腾，其余的人也加入到了这场分食之中，他们亲吻着安德烈，用满怀爱意的力道舔舐他的每一寸肌肤，仿佛他们在共享同一个令人垂涎的情人。  
这样不间断的刺激令安德烈的身体由先前全然麻痹的状态再度苏醒，色欲的感觉甚至覆盖了伤口带来的疼痛，他不得不在无言中接受了这样的现实。死亡能够挽留一个人的尊严，活着却只会使人逐渐失去对它的掌控。卢米诺斯家族的荣耀在这样的羞辱下变得一文不值，甚至连施舍他以死亡也爱莫能助。当然，他在心中十分明白吸血鬼们留他一命的理由，他们需要留下卢米诺斯家的最后一人作为掌控权利的一个媒介，一个可以实现他们愿望的傀儡。于是他们想尽办法，甚至利用了想要以赏金暴富的人类血猎，一切只为了控制卢米诺斯的命脉。  
安德烈预感到自己即将失去对身体的控制，于是，在这样的情况下，他开始了最后的思考。若想扳回一局，他就必须放弃自尊。抛弃那些无聊的自尊，将目光置于更加长远的位置，等到所有人都疏于防范时，他就能夺回家族的荣耀，这才是让生者，连同已经死去的人，都能够保有尊严的方法。  
所以，当他构思好未来的一切后，安德烈便暂时妥协了。在吸血鬼用阴茎贯穿他的身体时，他吃痛得大叫出来，眼泪也夺眶而出。其他人并没有在第一时间意识到发生的一切，但他们首先想到的，就是他们已经攻克了年轻的卢米诺斯心中的堡垒。他们再一次欢呼起来，为了今夜的胜利，也为了这一顿能够让他们饱腹的佳肴。抽插的速度逐渐变快，为首的吸血鬼抬起了安德烈的双腿，在安德烈的大腿内侧留下了吻痕，他一边亲吻，一边用手刺入距离吻痕不到一寸的伤口之中，温润的肉此刻紧附于他的手指上，血水打湿了他的手指，他的性器也像是这样一般被安德烈的穴口卡紧，被内壁围拢。  
没有人想到原先如此努力克制的、高高在上的贵族竟然会在做爱中变得如此温顺泛情，能够在被人侵犯时发出如此缠绵的尾音。所有人都被胜利冲昏了头脑，散发着纯血香气的、正深陷于爱欲与渴求中的肉体令所有的吸血鬼都趋之若鹜。吸血鬼在达到高潮后直接将涌动的爱意灌入了安德烈的体内，他享受着安德烈在冲刺后不间断的喘息与悲啼，享受着支配至高之美的快感。而此时夜晚才只过去不久，他们可以尽情纵欲，可以将自己不那么纯正的血灌输到纯血者的口中，以此来羞辱他、宠爱他，也可以拿出他们从卢米诺斯家中窃取的金冕为安德烈带上，好剖开安德烈的胸膛，取出遗存在其下的尊严，在他绝望的哀求声中将他束缚于掌心。在破晓到来之前，他们不休不眠。 

但没有一个人注意到饱食过后即将袭来的风暴。面对这样的佳肴，人们能够做到的，只有暴露自己的欲望，然后将盛餐吞食入腹。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：该观点出自亚里士多德的著作《政治学》，此处为概括描述；而僭主制的概念最先由柏拉图提出。
> 
> 我写得好干瘪，我好绝望。


End file.
